My Darling, My Darling
by termowire
Summary: Will she ever forgive me? Will she ever love me again? post-Black Org fic !


yez this is my personal headcanon yay (: idk how to write it without the honorifics :( also posted on ff - My Darling, My Darling - thermowire!

the names are a bit berlg :-( english names for some people ok ((very awks))

familiar title? TRY AND GUESS

** UPDATED ALREADY **

* * *

><p>Ran nodded at the police men guarding the doors. They nodded back and opened majestic work of art that was from the floor to the cellings. Bas Relief sculpture depicting Lady Justice covered the middle while the upper and the lower were depicting scenes showing justice.<p>

_'How suiting' _

She took a deep breath before entering the court room, a place where she dreaded to come to today. She just came from different interviews with different universities and she didn't think that she would make it to the trial.

Sat on top of the podium, Judge James Cornwell. He's the man of every lawyer's nightmare. If your case was assigned to him, oh hell good luck. I look around and see familiar faces. I see the people from the police department in Tokyo, Osaka and Kyoto. I see the Suzuki family to the side, I see my father next to inspector, I see my mother talking to her client upfront, tapping her foot on the ground. She's scared of the outcome.

To the side I see a person who I thought I wouldn't see anymore. My best friend since god knows how long. And the one who has long before stolen my heart, Shinichi. He looks the same since the last time I saw him. But he's grown taller and looks more handsome now. To his back, I see his family. They all have the same expression on their faces, scared.

"I would like to call the witness to the stand please." A member of the jury says. "We would want to hear his story before we make our final decision."

"Alright then. Mr. Kudo, on the podium please."

I sit down on the nearest bench, only a few steps away from the door which I will use when the trail ends with my quick escape. I look to the sides and see that I'm seated next to girls who are _apparently_ part of Shinichi's fan club. They were wearing t-shirts with his name on it and so with his picture.

I sink down on the bench and try to not look at them to the duration of the trial.

"Now, we'll ask you a series of questions to know that if you are the real Shinichi -"

"Your Honor is this really necessary?" Eri Kisaki, Shinichi's lawyer and also my mother, asks warily.

Cornwell shakes his head sadly. "We just want to make sure that this is the real Shinichi Kudo. Son, we're saying sorry in advance if the questions are too personal."

"It's ok sir." He says solemnly. He looks sad.

"Let's begin. Ok what is your whole name?"

They begin with easy questions and from time-to-time they ask his parents if the answers are correct. His mother was almost on the verge of tears, while his father was massaging his temples and keeps on removing his eye glasses.

"From what I hear, you have a special someone in your life. May I ask who she- or he- is?"

A ghost of a smile was seen in the faces of his parents and my mother. My father scowled. "Ran Mouri. She was my best friend since we were children. We-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but was?" The opposing counsel spoke up. A smirk planted on his face.

Shinichi's smile faded. "To me, she's still my best friend I do not know about her status to me."

"Since your disappearance for the past 2 years, were you ever been in contact with Ms. Mouri?"

Mother stands warily asks Cornwell again with a question. "I'm sorry Your Honour, I thought the questions were personal. These are still part of that bracket but, I do not think asking his love life will help in the case."

Cornwell sighs and looks at the other lawyer. "Well Eri, those part of the questions are finished. We're moving on new sets. These are a few people who trust Mr. Kudo, were developing trust and we just want to make sure the answers we get and the answers he says are the same."

Mother sits down and narrowed her eyes at her opponent. "Try to keep up Eri." She heard Whitman say to her. Eri glared at him but keep her composure.

"We talked on the phone; we meet up from time to time. But not very frequently. I pass some of my messages to her to -" his eyes became glossy and he cleared his throat. "To Conan."

"I see." He hums and paces the floor looking at the paper in his hands. "According to my sources, the last time you met was 3 months ago, in London during the time of Wimbledon tennis tournament. Where you also professed your love to her-"

"_How do you know that_?" Shinichi hisses at him. "The people who knew about my trip were Professor Agasa and my parents. How do you know I confessed to her?" He snarled.

"I have my sources-"

"Objection!" Mother stands up to quickly it almost gave me a whiplash. "My client says that only his immediate family members only know this fact. How did the opposition get this infor-"

"Sustained. How then Whitman?" Cornwell says with a wave of his hand. "Well?"

Whitman sighs. "While I was in Teitan High I overheard this Ms. Mouri and her friend, Ms. Sonoko Suzuki." They look at the youngest heir to the Suzuki family fortune, and saw that she has a scowl on her face directed to the male lawyer. "Her friend was saying something about the confession and that she should answer Mr. Kudo soon." He looked around with a smirk. "Happy?"

"You're threading on cold ground Whitman. One more question like that I'll let the jury decide already." Cornwell looked at sun "Please continue."

"Do you think that Ms. Mouri has not answered your confession yet is because she does not trust you yet fully?"

Shinichi ruffled his eyebrows. "How come?"

"You've been gone for most of the time and when she asks you where you are or what you're doing you only answer with the words 'soon' and 'on a case'. How can she trust someone like that?"

"I was trying to protect her from the Organization."

"Or are you trying to protect her from yourself? When the Organization knows that their best agent has a liability-"

"I'm not part of the organization!" He shouts almost standing up on the podium.

Whitman smiles again like he's saying he's hit jackpot. "How can we be sure of that? You were gone for 2 years. You left without a trace and you were MIA most of the time. And you always met with one of their members. If I'm not mistaken, code name Vermouth – her alias Chris/Sharon Vineyard. What do you even talk about? Can it be that she was passing you your 'assignments' from you leader? Or it can also be that you were doing the dirty work the she or the Org wants you to do?"

Shinichi basically shouting right now. "If I was in the Org, why would I want them be brought down then?!"

I started shaking in my place and hyperventilating. I could feel the tears in my eyes about to spill. I try to keep as quite as I can while trying not to sob. Can this misery just end already?

"Oh I don't know, you don't want to end like Shiho Miyano? She was their leading scientist. Her sister did not have a main part in the organization. But having a sister who knows _every single thing_ about them, she was considered a liability to the young scientist, so she was killed. She tried to take down the Org, but was killed by her own drug. You don't want you Ms. Mouri to be killed right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! She's not a liability! She doesn't even know all these!"

"Are you sure about that? What if she hiding what she knows like how you hide yourself-"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I quickly stood up and pushed the doors with all my might. I think I made enough commotion that everyone in the courtroom looked at my direction.

"Ran!"

I heard him call my name but I didn't look back. Tears were now free falling down my face. I could hear the flashes if different camera and different reporters calling out my name to ask me a few questions about the trial. Overwhelmed, I stager backwards until I feel a body behind. Fingers on my shoulders trying to coax me to run around. I smell familiar fragrance of flowers on the person. As it clicked, I immediately hugged the person and sobbed my eyes out on the person.

"It's ok sweetheart." Mrs. Kudo. Yukiko she would always tell me to call her. Shinichi's mother. My second one too, but more of a big sister, hugged my tightly. "It's ok darling. Shhhh. We'll get through this." She was swaying me back and forth like putting a child to sleep.

I didn't get to see that the police were barricading us and trying to block the press out and pushing us nearer to the hall where the courtroom was.

"I'm sorry-" I say in broken sobs.

"Shh its ok sweetheart. No need to apologize." She kisses the top of my head. "It's ok."

I look over her shoulder and see the courtroom was a mess. The two lawyers trying to bite each other's heads off, while Cornwell says a few thing to the jury and to the guards. And then I see him.

He's standing, arms raised like he's holding out to someone. Face so broken, eyes shining in unshed tears. Mouth open trying to call me out. We had eye contact, and finally, the dam of tears he was trying to hold back, finally overflowed. Tears falling from his beautiful pale face. And that is the last thing I see before the doors closed with a loud 'thud'.

I grip Yukiko tighter and cry again. Soft sobs echoing on the walls, sniffles from both women can be heard. The defining silence driving Rain insane.

Yukiko cupped her cheek and wiped her tear stained cheeks. "Ran, sweetheart. It's ok. Hey, we'll get through this. Through thick and thin. Just pray to whoever god so that we can win this thing. But right now, we just wait. Is that ok darling?"

I nod my head, eyes distant. I try to put on a smile. "That's love Ran. It just makes life more complicated than it already is. But sometimes, it's the best thing that has ever happened to you."

We smile at each other and exchanged hugs. But I don't want to let go. She doesn't let me. We stay like this for god knows how long. But it seemed to calm me down a bit. "_Vous avez aimé d'un amour qui était plus que l'amour._" Yukiko says to me quietly. And for the first time today,

I smile.

_(You) We loved with a love that was more than love - Annabelle, Edgar Allan Poe ; 1849_

* * *

><p>idk man?<p>

will update every week, earlier if i can


End file.
